A million pieces back together again
by Gamnut7
Summary: Katniss has left Peeta for Gale and the Peeta has been left with a broken heart, but before they defeated the capitol there was one last Hunger Games. The victor was from 12. Her name is Carter, can she help Peeta piece his heart back together.
1. Chapter 1

My heart is in a million pieces. I lay in my bed staring intently at the ceiling. While all my thoughts reciprocate back to her. Her long braided brown hair. The steel gray of her eyes that make her look invincible. The feel of her lips against mine with her hands tangled in my blonde hair. I love her. I have to stop thinking about her. I follow in my father's footsteps. We both fell for one of the Everdeen women. They both ran off with a coal miner. I can't even think about him. They barely ever got along perfectly. Anger boils deep inside me. Along with want, Longing, sorrow, and tons of love that I can't give.

Moments passed and soon I see Haymitch burst through my bedroom door.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I ask sarcastically not averting my gaze from the ceiling. Haymitch crossed the room heading towards the window. He flung open the curtains and the sunlight streamed into the room. Flashing onto my face blinding me for mere seconds before I pulled my bed comforter over my head. Plunging me into darkness.

"Get up!" I hear Haymitch's Hostile tone through my bed cover.

"I can't." I mumble in response. I feel him strip the comforter from above, his face showing annoyance and frustration.

"You can and you will." He said in a huff. Haymitch sat down in the edge of the bed facing me. He sighed and my crystal blue eyes met his stone grey.

"Boy, You have to believe me. It hurts, I know but sitting here mopping will not help." I sit up placing my back against the bed's backboard. "That girl has put you through hell trying to figure out what she wants and needs to survive. She found it. Now you need to get over it and find what you need." I look down into my lap registering what Haymitch just said. I never really meant anything to her. Maybe just for a while but then she was just messing with my emotions.

I shuffle in the bed and swing my legs over the side of the bed. My toes brush against the cold wood floor. Haymitch stood up and strode over towards the door.

"I'll leave you to shower and change. I'll be down stairs and Greasy Sae will make you some breakfast." With that he swiftly made his way down stairs.

Still mesmerized by Haymitch's words my mind flashes back to the last time I saw Katniss.

_Flowers were blooming; the trees outside of Victors Village were growing greener everyday. I could smell the apple like fragrance that Katniss like to use for her hair. I could feel our hands and fingers interlocked in a sweet embrace, as we walked back into the Village. _

"_Peeta, can we talk?" She said sounding a bit timid. I smile wide and nod, as she leads us to a bench by the Victors sign. When we sat down next to each other, Katniss detangled her fingers from mine. Confusion overtook me, as Katniss seemed to be distancing herself from me. _

"_Katniss? What's wrong? Did I do something?" I say quickly trying to figure out why she was moving away from me. _

"_No, Peeta, Of course not. It's just that ever since we got back from 13 I just haven't really been connecting with you like w used to." She said gesturing between us with her hands. "What I'm really trying to say is that… umm… I don't think I love you." I blink and look away for a couple seconds before turning back to face her. _

"_What happened to you saying that this was real? Was that all a lie? Cause if it was I don't think I could take it." I say quietly in a hoarse voice. _

"_I'm sorry, Peeta, I really am, but I don't love you." She said lowering her gaze to her lap, and my heart shattered into a million pieces._

Katniss now resides in District 2 with none other than Gale Hawthorne. They boarded the train there that same day. That was four days ago. That was the same day that the new district 12 victor arrived and moved into the vacant house next to mine. Apparently, during the rebellion at the capitol, President Snow decided to hold another Hunger Games right after the Quarter Quell. The winner was from district 12 and was rescued right after she had won. 

Thinking of this I push myself off my bed and slugged my way to the bathroom. Turning on the shower faucet I made my way to my closet and picked out some dark pants and a maroon t-shirt. I set the clothes on the sink and stripped off my smelly, old clothes, tossing them into the hamper. I hopped into the shower sighed, as the burning hot water pelted against my back.

I washed my hair, body, and then swiftly shut of the water. When I got my clean clothes on I opened the bathroom door and let the steam roll out of the fogged up room. I tossed my wet towel into the hamper after drying my hair with it, and trumped down the stairs.

I entered the kitchen and sat down at the table in the chair farthest from any conversation, not feeling in the mood for social interaction.

"Peeta!" I jumped at hearing the little feminine voice. I turned in my chair to see Greasy Sae's daughter running towards me. I try to form a miniscule smile at her innocence. She's never had to endure the stress of the Hunger Games, being only 8, and luckily she will never have to now that they're extinct.

She jumped into my lap and I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled her cute smile and I noticed a tint of red forming on her cheeks.

"Hi, Sara. How has you morning been?" I ask tiny brunette as she looks up at me with a smile plastered on her face.

"Great! Mom let me come see you today." A real smile formed on my face. It was small but real.

"Why would you want to come see me?" I ask as she lets out a small giggle.

"Because you're my best friend." She said in a matter of fact tone and I hugged tightly and rested my chin on her head.

"Well, Best friend, would you like to help me bake some cookies?" I say in a quiet tone and raise my eyebrows in suggestion, as the little girl in my lap looked up at me expectantly, nodding rapidly in agreement. Haymitch shoots me a look from across the table.

"Good idea, boy, and you can take some over to the new girl next door to welcome her to the neighborhood."

I nod in his direction and swoop up Sara and place her on my shoulder, heading for the pantry.

"Let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

Once Sara and I finished baking and frosting the cookies, we both headed towards the neighboring house. The whole way there, Sara was bouncing around like a hyper bunny.

"Peeta, do you think she'll be nice?" She said as her petite hand slid into mine. I chuckle softly and look down at the sweet little girl walking beside me.

"Yes, Sara, I think she will be very nice." I say smiling at her cute face.

We climbed the stairs of the small, wooden, porch and Sara ran up ahead of me, climbed up onto her tippy toes and rang the doorbell. When I heard the chime ring through the door, I stepped back and shifted the basket of cookies in my hands, and as I heard footsteps coming towards the door, I took a needed deep breath.

The door opened to reveal a tall, slender girl who looked to be about 17. Her long, curly, auburn hair settled on her shoulders from the wind that swept through the slightly opened door. The corner of the girl's lips quirked up as her head tilted.

"Hello." She said in a cheery tone, as she pushed her front door open a little wider to reveal her holding a little girl in her arms. She shifted the toddler so that she now rested comfortably on her hip. The little girl had short, pixie, blonde hair and looked to be about 5. The tow looked nothing alike, except for that they both had intense, emerald green eyes. I looked down at Sara who was pulling my arm and smiling.

"Hi, I'm Sara." She said as she ran forward and hugged the older girl around the waist. The girl stumbled back, laughing, as she tried to hug Sara back while regaining her balance. I chuckled at seeing this, but deciding to be more polite, I stepped forward. Sara had let go of the girls' waist and was now back at my side. I ruffled her hair and stepped forward

"Here are some cookie's to say welcome to the neighborhood." I say handing her the basket full of colorful cookies. She smiled and took the basket with her free hand.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked, as the little girl reached towards the basket and took one of the flower cookies. When she took a bite, she squealed with happiness and continued to munch on the rest of he cookie. The girl and I both laugh as Sara giggles quietly.

"Sure, lead the way." The girl smiles and heads down a hallway. I grab Sara's hand and we follow her into the kitchen. The look of the house, I can only assume, was designed exactly like all the others in Victors Village.

The girl walked around the counter in the kitchen and set the basket of cookies on top of it. I lifted Sara onto one of the two stools at the kitchen counter, as I just stand next to her. The girl shifts the little girl in her arms and smiles down at her. When she looks back up she looks at me.

"Thank you for the cookies. Their lovely." She says glancing at the one the little girl is still nibbling on. A small grin forms on my lips

"Your welcome, but Sara did most of the work." I respond, while ruffling Sara's thin hair. She squealed and quickly tried to fix the damage that I had done. When she fixed her hair she started jumping up and down in her seat.

"Yeah! I'm learning how to bake!" She said while a toothy grin spread on her face. I turn my attention back to the older girl.

"So…?" I say shooting a questioning glance at her and see her cheeks are tinted with a light pink.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Carter and this is my little sister Maraina." She stated, as she brought her hand up to brush a strand of light, blonde, hair out of her sisters face. I smiles,

"Well, my name-" Carter held up her hand in protest and laughed lightly, as she lowered it again. Cheer showed in her eyes.

"Your Peeta Mellark. Everyone knows who you are." She states and I look down, as I remember the memories of the 74th Hunger games, the star crossed lovers, and Katniss. I sighed and looked back up at Carter.

"Right, I forgot." Worry flashes across her face.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she says quickly. "Did I say something?" I run my hand through my hair and let out a deep sigh.

"No, just some bad memories." I say looking into Carter's bright green eyes. Carter bent down and set Maraina on the floor and the little girl set off to where, I assumed, the living room was. Carter stood up straight again and matched my sigh, as she leaned into the counter.

"I know where you're coming from." Her shoulders slumped down and her gaze landed somewhere on the counter, looking deep in thought.

"How did you do it?" I ask quietly, as I quickly look towards Sara, to see if she was paying attention. I saw her fully focused on braiding her medium, blonde locks. I look back to Carter and her expression displayed mostly confusion. "You know. Win." Her face remained neutral but with a smile returning to her face and her skin appearing a bit red, from embarrassment, she simply said.

"I hid."

Desperate to change the subject I moved my hand from the counter top to Sara's back. I clear my throat and look to Carter.

"We better get going." I say starting to help Sara down from the wooden stool that she was perched on. Carter had a small smile on her face, as she led us down the hallway towards the front door. We reached the front door and I smiled at her thinking of something. She opened the door and Sara walked out on the porch.

"Would you and Maraina like to come over to my house for breakfast tomorrow?" I ask with my eyebrows raised. Carter grinned and nodded in agreement.

I waved goodbye to Carter and swooped down to pick up Sara. I placed her up on my shoulders, we both headed back towards m house. The cool spring air whistled in my ears and blew through my short hair, and I could honestly say that I was beginning to feel a bit better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carter's P.O.V

As soon as Peeta left, I walked down the hall and turned into the small living room space. As I entered, I come to find Maraina playing with her dolls over in the corner. I smile at her, so young and innocent.

"Hey, Mary (Mar-e) I'm going to go up and take a bath. Make sure you clean up your toys, once you're done playing, ok?" Maraina nodded and her attention returned to the blond doll in her hand.

I climbed up the carpeted staircase, and turned into my bedroom. The pale yellow of the walls blended with the cream of the carpet. Treading lightly across the mesh of the floor, towards the open window on my right. My eyes immediately trace the street and find a blond boy and little girl walking towards their house. My eyes scan around at the surrounding deserted houses. The most recently deserted house being right next to Peeta's house. All that I have heard about the recent 2-year victor and war veteran was not overly drastic, but in certain people's minds they might be seen that way. So to my knowledge, I knew that that specific house belonged to Katniss Everdeen, and as of recently she and her new boyfriend Gale have moved closer to her family, so they reside in district two, now that Panem allows travel between districts. I guess it's tabooed or something because every day since I have arrived, I have not seen one person step near that property.

I sigh, starting to walk over towards the open bathroom door. Through the door I look around at my white surroundings. I reach the bleach, white tub and turn the faucet, turning on the water. I watched as the crystal clear liquid flooded in to basin below, filling the tub slowly.

Stripping off my clothes I clamber into the tub slowly, as to adjust to the steamy water. I let out a sigh, enjoying the feel of the heated water over my frigid skin.

I tense suddenly as the water reached the back of my right shoulder. The memory hits me like a wave and I'm swept back into the 76th Hunger Games.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I'm in the meadow, surrounded by flowers of all different color and origin, but that's not what mattered at the moment. Circling around me are mountains, steep and majestic, but frightening when up close. I'm surrounded with no means of escape.

The cornucopia lies at the top of the western mountain. My cave sits just east of my current location. _Deep breaths_ I think, as I hear my heart hammering away in my chest. Zara isn't to far behind me. I could hear her feet crashing through the tall, lanky grass, searching for me. Quickly glancing left and right taking in my surroundings, I take off in the direction towards my cave at a sprint.

"Bambi!" I hear her scream. The nickname she gave me rang in my ears. I reach the jagged opening and clamber through. Slipping momentarily on the slick rocks in front of me, before I slide myself into the dark shadows of the cave. I sit down with my back against the hard wall. My breathing slowed in pace as I wished desperately that Zara didn't see me enter this small, safe haven.

I hear the quiet plink…plink of water dripping in, my only water source since the beginning of the games. Cupping my hands under the dribbles of water, I gather as much as my hands could hold before I try raising it to my mouth. I taste the murky, earth water but without swallowing, I am thrown backwards. My head hits the rocky floor, giving me a throbbing pain in the back of my head.

"Thought you could hide from me Bambi?" she said in a belittling tone, as she yanks my hair back and pins me to the cold, stone floor. "No, not going to work." Zara's black eyes burn with an ominous fury, as she scans my bruised and cut up face. She laughs and pushes a strand of her platinum blond hair behind her ear. I whimper softly as she yanks a little harder on my hair and she smirks.

"Never thought you would be the one to kill Seth, Bambi, but I guess I'll just have to get even." She snarls and flips me onto my back, ripping the back of my shirt open. I hear the distinct sound of her knife being removed from its sheath. "I'm going to enjoy killing you." She whispers into my ear and I can feel the small lump of my own dagger in my left pocket. I slowly try to slide my hand down towards my belt, but in an instant I freeze. I feel the cold, sharp point of her knife piercing my skin. My shrieks echo through the small space as Zara continues to dig her blade deeper into my shoulder. Laughing at my screams of pain, I am in agony. As the pain intensifies I try to make a grab for my dagger. My fingers circle around the handle and I thrust upward until the dagger is buried deep into her chest. Zara's dark eyes roll back into her head, as I hear the final cannon fire, at her death. A tear trickles down my cheek when I hear the Game makers Announcement.

"Carter Mitchells, you have just won the 76th Hunger Games." I gasp and then everything went black.


End file.
